


Pasts & Presents

by BlueFishyLove



Series: ~Carnet Fleuri Welcomes You~ [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, The College AU no one asked for, Trigger Warnings, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jiwon tried going back to college but his past has other plans for him. And his present comes to the rescue.





	Pasts & Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Jinhwan being 30 and Yunhyeong, Jiwon and Hanbin somewhere around their late 20s. And Junhoe, Donghyuk and Chanwoo at their early 20s.  So because Hongseok is added here he is 30 just like Jinhwan is.

"Leave me alone, I don't wanna talk about it" comes the mumbled answer from the other side of the locked door. Hanbin bites his lower lip as brows forrow in worry and he dials the Carnet Fleuri's contact number. 

"Carnet Fleuri how may I help you" Jinhwan says as he picks up the phone. It's rare for costumers to actually call before hand but it has happened once or twice in the past and when you have  a buissness to maintain you should always pick the phone politely. Or that is what Jinhwan learned back in college and he insist upon his staff and in all truthfulness he does find it very helpful and useful to begin with. 

"Hyung, it's Hanbin. I don't think we can come to work today" the said person said from the other line, Jinhwan can feel worry on the others tone and frowns. 

"Why? Are you both sick?" he asks. He understand one of them not to go but both of them is a disaster and he would have to sat down the shop for the day. That or else Yunhyeong would have to do everything on his own. Probably change the theme to self-service for the day -well untill the other two feel better- . 

"No, no we are not sick" Hanbin says and Jinhwan really swears that then he can't exactly find the point.  "But something.. something must have gone wrong in college, Jiwon locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out! Hyung his crying and he won't tell me what happened! Hyung I'm worried... I don't know what to do. Hyung what should I do?" Hanbin continues with worry ending soaking not only his voice but his eyes as well, sniffing softly only to alert Jinhwan in a great level. 

Hanbin doesn't do crying, Jinhwan knows. He only lets the small droplets run free when he is reaching his sustain limit -aka working himself to exhaustion- or when he gets quite worried about something or someone -usually that's Jiwon- . So closing the store for today it is. 

"Try to relax, offer him some tea. We will be joining you soon" Jinhwan instructs before ending the call. He never liked a distressed Jiwon but a distressed Hanbin to accompany him was even worse. 

"Yunhyeong ah, get your things we are going to Hanbin's house" Jinhwan informs the barista as he comes out of his office, running in the back to shut down anything that they restarted this morning. "The shop will remain closed for today" he says and promises to explain everything to the younger once they are in his car. 

\--

"Hanbin I need you to tell me exactly what happened!" the older of them all said as he sat a trembling Hanbin on the sofa, sitting right beside him and holding his hands, caressing soothing circles on them.

" Are you sure you did not upset him or something ? You know because sometimes you tend to... well, upset him" Yunheyong asked bringing forth a tea set, placing it in the table infront of them and serving each and everyone a fair share. 

"I didn't do anything!" Hanbin squirms in Jinhwan's hold and the said male frowns at the second oldest. 

When they had reached the house they themselves been witnessed how Jiwon refused to come out, wanted to be left completely alone -for at least his own words said so- and how heartbreaking he was crying. 

Jiwon refused at every attempt of them for connection or understanding and everytime they asked anything he just wailed more. Which made the older to decide to stop bothering the one inside the door -putting enough faith to Jiwon not hurt himself- and start with the other. 

"Just start from the top" Jinhwan instructed again, lowering his tone to imitate his soothing movement. 

"The day started like we had planned. Jiwon would go to college to get his program and get to meet with his teachers before coming back home to get ready for us to head to work" Hanbin explains "Only that when Jiwon came back he was hyperventilating and crying already. I didn't have a chance to ask him what's wrong before he locked himself into the bathroom, I tried calming him down and talk to him. Eventually he started breathing normally but he wouldn't stop crying and he wouldn't tell me what happened, he only told me to leave him alone.... and then I called you guys" Hanbin says and already half his explanation he's in tears all over again. 

"I felt so helpless not being able to help him, why won't he let me help him!" Hanbin shouts out to the living room and hugs Jinhwan in a tight lock, letting his frustation out on the shorter males shoulder. 

Yunhyeong bites his lips, he knows all this, he knows how much it hurts. He has been here before. Back in college when he was living in the same apartment as Jiwon, back when Jiwon got broken. Yunhyeong knows how Hanbin feels right now. He slowly gets up, walks to the other side of the sofa and pulls Hanbin over to him, letting him cling on him for dear life and cry. 

"It's okay Binnie, we will find out what's wrong and we will help"  Yunhyeong reasures the younger. 

"But h..how ? How will we when he doesn't want to talk or even come out of there" Hanbin looks up at him and Yunhyeong swears that he can actually grasp the worry from the others face, but even if he lifted it and threw it away more would grow on his face. 

"I'm not sure, but we will" he says and pets his hair, both to assure Hanbin but himself as well. 

\--

Jiwon. Jiwon was always close with Hanbin, since they met that is. Before that, before that Jiwon was always close with Yunhyeong, being the same age and all helped too. No, being together from middle school probably helped more. 

Jiwon was there when Yunhyeong first realised he was hunting for the same sex. Of course Yunhyeong did not want to hunt Jiwon in that way and Jiwon was okay with it, he was his only friend that did not push him aside after he got himself out the closet -so to speak-. 

Yunhyeong was there when Jiwon questioned his own sexuality, knowing that he didn't mind dating girls but he was crushing so hard to that boy from the school right accross their. Yunhyeong was the one that told him not to mind it too much, because when the time is right he would know and Yunhyeong was there as well when Jiwon had a very drunk one night stand with that boy from the other school. He was there for the confusion and the feels and the spazz. Jiwon ended up with feeling the need to say he was bisexual, if only to stop that little voice in his head buzzing all the time. Yunhyeong knew how that felt. 

Both Yunhyeong and Jiwon had their fair shares of relationships and none pulled them back or broke them down. They decided that as best friends they will travel the world one day as the big chefs they would be. Dreams soon changed, Yunhyeong wanted to be a barista and Jiwon was excited to go for pastry cook. They would still remain best friends anyway. 

Jiwon met Hanbin the first year of college. Yunhyeong and him would have three years together before changing for their individuals skills. Somewhere in those three years Hanbin came hard into his and Jiwon's life but where Yunhyeong grew up the other two stayed the same, holding each other. All was good, just three best friends instead of two.

Forth year came fast and with it came Jiwon's new crush, only that apparently the guy was in the same class as him and liked him back; or else Yunhyeong wouldn't be able to understand the way things seemed to work faster than usual and one month in the first  semester Jiwon had gotten himself a new boyfriend.

The guy seemed ok at first. Okay-ish is what both Yunhyeong and Hanbin had thought when Jiwon had brought him over for indroductions. Jiwon took it well, because an 'okay-ish' from a gay and a -i dont exactly know what i want for my sex life- guy was good, or at least good enough. 

Somewhere in half the year Hanbin had started realising things he did not like and he would converse them over to Yunhyeong, who first thought that Hanbin might be exagerating a little or be slightly jealous of Jiwon hanging out more with his now boyfriend than them. Well, till he saw them too. 

The first wake up call came the day Jiwon told them he would go on a two days trip with his 'significant-other' camping. Hanbin was the first to react, to shout and yell at Jiwon that he saw all the little marks on his wrists and neck and that he doesn't trust the other guy enough to let him go out, somewhere far away from them with him. Yunhyeong believed that if they had tried it more calmly, Jiwon wouldn't have sprinted off the apartment, screaming how he hated them but mostly Hanbin. 

That weekend neither of them had shut any eye, not until a worn out Jiwon was back at home, with fresh marks on his wrists and neck which he covered with his sleeves and scarf. Jiwon did not talk to them for about a week before he apologised to them for saying he hated them and hoped that they did not hate him back. They of coursed reasured him that Jiwon was just being stupid but when Hanbin tried to reach the problem in questioning again Yunhyeong stopped him. It was not the time.

The second wake up call reached deep into Yunhyeong when he found an unconscious  Jiwon dropped in their bathroom. At first he didn't know what to do and softly slapped the younger male to wake him up, which seemed to do some work when Jiwon came to consciousness enough to vomit. Of course that only worried Yunhyeong more as he helped the other to sit infront of the toilet as he pushed the seat up, just in time for Jiwon's next wave of vomit. He had sat with him on the cold tile floor, rubbing circles on his back till Hanbin reached the apartment himself late that afternoon. 

Hanbin was not pleased to find them honging the toilet but he was even more unhappy to see tears on Yunhyeongs eyes and an exhausted looking Jiwon, his face pale and his head tilting to the side, his neck not even having the strength to keep his head up. Hanbin was fuming and for once Yunhyeong couldn't blame him. They both knew whose fault that was but Jiwon begged them and promised them that everything was okay. 

That night Yunhyeong sleeped tight into Hanbin's arms, Jiwon curled up on a pathetic little ball in his own bed. Hanbin was getting sick of this, one more drop, one more drop was all he needed and he would break that assholes face for screwing his family this way. 

The third wake up call was also the last drop. Hanbin was there when the bastard had forcebly pulled Jiwon with him from the lunch table they were sitting, saying that they need to talk but not giving Jiwon the time to excuse himself or take his bag with him. Hanbin squeezed the carton milk in his hand to death, observing how uncomfortable Jiwon seemed in the other's grasp, pale finger's trying to unclench the ones around his arm. 

Hanbin frowned unbelievably deep when Jiwon was pulled completely out of the cafeteria and something in his gut told him to jolt into action and so he did, grabbing both his and Jiwon's bag as he trailed after them. He felt sick to his stomach when he barged in the toilet to find Jiwon sprawled to the tile floor, the older's males hands gripping hard around his neck and squeezing as well as the other dry-humped himself on Jiwon's leg. The sprawled male fighting to breath, pale fingers clenching and unclenching over the tight hands over his throat. 

Hanbin did not wait for everything to register to his brain -it was probably for the best too- , as he yanked the older back, causing him to release his grip over the fallen male's throat, Hanbin walking infront of him just so to be able to kick him -shoe finding nose- straight in the face, with such force that the older fell to his back. He didn't still to ponder, he gathered Jiwon however he could and run out and far away from that perv, his best friend called a boyfriend. 

Things became worse when a day after the whole college was practically screaming that Kim Jiwon liked breath play and that would do anything to get it. Jiwon seemed to say nothing and his only care was to find his boyfriend and apologise for Hanbin's manners -more likely his own-. Jiwon went back home crying that day. 

Yunhyeong was furious when he learned what happened and worried, very worried. He and Hanbin grew even more worried when they asked Jiwon if he liked breath play -because it wasn't bad if he did and they could accept that- and he just shook his head and replied with a soft no. He allow it only because it pleased the other but he wouldn't have to do it no more, because the other had dumped him. 

The rest of the months flew by with Jiwon not even leaving the house, not just to go to college, not even to go to the grocery store and it had taken Yunhyeong about two weeks to get him out of his room to begin with. Eventually Jiwon dropped out of college, he didn't have it in himself to be back at the place were his longest relationship and at the same time his train wreck happened, with time he too realised that their relationship was unhealthy for him. Then with lots of pestering from both his best friends he realised that life still awaited him out there and even if he wasn't to go to college he should at least help with the incomes and the house.  

One year later and Jiwon has two jobs. He never got around of thinking of dream lost because thinking about it would mean thinking about him and that was the least he wanted to do.

Hanbin had been around, always having an eye out for Jiwon -even though the other says he is completely fine now- and find himself a friend. He is older than him but with Hanbin cutting off some classes they ended up in the same buissiness project for that year. Hanbin has another two in college, were Yunhyeong has one and his new friend Jinhwan lives his last.  Because of the project it's not long after that he introduceses Jinhwan to the family and three friends turn into four in no time. Jinhwan get around to know what happened to Jiwon when sometimes the younger gets panick attacks and he learns to deal with them and even calm him down. Jiwon and Jinhwan come close fast and Yunhyeong has to notice after so many years that, that is Jiwon's good trade. Makind good friends fast. 

It's another two years and everyone is out of college and even though Jiwon and Jinhwan are not unemployed and Yunhyeong has many applications for work, Hanbin wants to practice in the family if possible. Yunhyeong is a barista and Jinhwan always wanted his own cafe. The idea is served and with Jiwon's work bundle "specially hold for such occassions" the dream of four is ready to begin. 

\--

It was night when the bathroom door unlocked and out came Jiwon, slaggishly walking towards the living room, slowly taking a seat at the sofa Yunhyeong had ababndoned hours ago. 

Hanbin is the first to Jump, hands ghosting over him, checking if his okay, if everything is fine. Chuckles pitiful with himself wondering if his checking for any signs of attempt to suicide, but Jiwon wouldn't dare.  Jiwon turns slowly and smiles at him.

"Hanbin ah, I'm hungry" he says but his tone is slightly teasing and Hanbin flinches at the rawness of the voice, raw from all the crying. 

"What would you like?" Hanbin asks and tries to hold his fresh tears back in his eyes because Jiwon is out of the bathroom and asks for food like nothing happened and it hurts him to know Jiwon doesn't trust him enough to tell him. But he won't push him because the last thing he wants right now is for Jiwon to say that he hates him and even if not true Hanbin would hate to hear those words coming out from his Jiwon's mouth ever again. 

"Just rice is good" Jiwon nods and seems to acknowledge the other two in their living room, slowly nodding towards them too. "Jinhwan hyung, Yun chan" he smiles at them too and closes his eyes, whole body falling to the left, Yunhyeong is fast to take the seat left of Jiwon and craddle the male as he leans on him. "I'm tired" he says as he lays his left hand onto Yunhyeong's lap, smiling softly when the said male takes it in his. 

"Jiwon, what happened?" Jinhwan cuts straight to the point, probably because Jinhwan was not there through the really bad times and he is not walking around Jiwon like he would break at any moment, not like the other two. 

Jiwon sighs softly. "Nothing's wrong, I'm so sorry I worried everyone" he lies and tries to straighten up himself but the force beside him impobilises him to his possition, both him and Yunhyeong know that he wants to be leaning on him right now. 

"You wouldn't cry yourself to exhaustions if it wasn't something important" Yunhyeong says softly and presses his lips over his coeval's forehead. Jiwon relaxes at the gesture and snuggles further into Yunhyeong's warmth. 

"I got overwhelmed..at being back there" Jiwon admited, as it was really half the truth.

Jinhwan doesn't seem to believe him, not completely anyway but says nothing. Hanbin comes back with a ball of rice and some vegetables accompaning it and they end up feeding Jiwon. Fortunately the heavy mood drops with Jiwon's contagious laughter. 

\-- 

It's a couple of weeks later when a tall male with broad shoulders walks into the small cafe. The place is reserved for  Hanbin's birthday party, which practically means family only -with the slight exceptions of Donghyuk, Chanwoo already belonging in the family-.

"I'm sorry we are closed for today" Junhoe smiles, looking back at the man on the door. 

"Are you?" the man asked looking around "I'm Hongseok, I'm here to see Jiwon" he introduced himself smirking at the mention of Jiwon's name. 

Junhoe blinked slowly, before smilling again as he nods "Ah~ You must be a friend, were you invited for the party too? Well every friend of Jiwon hyung is welcomed here" Junhoe welcomed the other. "Let me go get him" he bowed slightly before going to the back to find his hyungs. 

 Walking to the back Junhoe yelped manly when Yunhyeong hugged him from behind only to spin him around and claim his lips. "How is my little biscuit doing out there with the kids" Yunhyeong jokes caresing the younger's nose with his. 

"The kids are doing fine, Donghyuk went to get the cake a couple of minutes ago" Junhoe chuckled and pecked him back. "There is also someone here to see Jiwon hyung! I think he might be competition material for Donghyuk, he is quite the eye candy. " Junhoe said, fingers playing with the buttons on the older's shirt. 

The older suddenly stiffens and looks at Junhoe a frown taking over his face "Did he gave you a name?" he asked, making the younger worry. 

"H..Hongseok I think, why? Is there something wrong?" Junhoe asks, his hands now gripping the poor shirt under them for dear life. Yunhyeong shakes his head "Where is Jiwon?" he asks and they both take a sharp intake when they hear glass breaking from the front. The are fast on their footsteps that lead them were the sound came from. 

What seems like a frightened Jiwon, frozen over the tray with the broken glasses all over the floor, staring straight on the strangers face. 

"Oh~ I bet that would leave a mark" the stranger -Hongseok- says and smirks towards Jiwon's general direction. Jiwon dives to clean everything up as if trying to dissappear from the scene. 

"What is it Jiwon, won't you even say hello to me?" Hongseok teases, walking towards the younger male cleaning on the floor. 

"Stop" Yunhyeong catches himself say but he doesn't recognise his voice as his. He would say it belong to a child or a very frightened pre-teen. 

"Yun--something, right? It's been..near nine years right? How are you?" Hongseok stops mid-room to small talk with the younger. Junhoe, holds tightly onto the older's apron, he doesn't understand what is going on. 

Chanwoo from his perspective view doesn't understand either but he has kneeled down to help his hyung clean the glasses. Chanwoo doesn't know much but he is sure Jiwon is having a panic attack right that moment, and he doesn't know how to help calm him down. 

"What do you want here, get out!" Yunhyeong founds it in himself -and in his voice- to say to the older, letting him hurt Jiwon again will be the last thing he will do.   
"How rude, I came here to speak with my student. Give him some extra help" Hongseok backed slightly up, making some movement with his hands like if he been offended before smiling. 

"What student?" Yunhyeong asks and hopes whatever his gut telling him not to be true. Junhoe moved from behind Yunhyeong to help Chanwoo with a hyperventilating Jiwon on the floor. 

"I'm Jiwon's pastry-cook teacher, at college. Yes, I know, younger teacher in the whole univeristy. What an honour don't you think?" he says, teases even, every word dripping something kin to poison.

But of course Yunhyeong's gut had to be true and with it, it drops and he feels sick. Was Jiwon actually suffering all those weeks ? Why didn't he say anything? Probably not to worry them, classical Jiwon.  Yunhyeong tsked to himself. 

"What is this trash doing in MY cafe" came Hanbin's annoyed voice from behind Yunhyeong. 

"Oh, Han..sol?" Hongseok turned to Hanbin and Yunhyeong would swore the dudes smile grew even more smug if possible. 

"I see you three are still hanging around each other, how...pathetic" the older says his eyes falling from Hanbin to Jiwon. "Straight out pathetic!" he says and before he can bring his eyes back to Hanbin his sprawled on the floor, hand holding his nose. 

"Get the fuck out from here! You have done enough damage as it is! Get your fucking pervert self and go hang around other perverts!" Hanbin was fuming.  

"Dude, what is it with you and my nose!" Hongseok said standing up, his nose bleeding -probably broken-. 

"I said get the fuck out or you don't get to walk out from here at all!" Hanbin threatened and everyone saw that something in the said person's eyes was true. 

"Tsk! He doesn't even deserve so much trouble" Hongseok spits and tuns to leave only to be soon sprawled on the floor all over again. 

"That is for saying he doesn't deserve the trouble, you egoistical pig! Did you hurt him too? He is the kindest person in the universe you douchebag!" Donghyuk's voice is heard from the door way and Hongseok is now sparing a black eye as well. 

"And this is for daring to come back even after you ruined so many lives!" Donghyuk says angrily and makes sure to kick the fallen male to his soon-to-be-useless-parts hard. Junhoe doesn't know if he talking about Jiwon or himself anymore. 

Hongseok is lying on the floor clutching what used to be his 'family', not counting on finding two of his ex-boyfriends instead of one, before getting manhandled and threw out of the small cafe. 

Yunhyeong stares at the younger boy in amazement as Donghyuk leaves the cake box on a table and dives infront of Jiwon to check if his alright. Jiwon who had seemed to calm down as soon as Hanbin had entered the room. 

The older nods to all three of the young ones and thanks then when they help him to get up, only for him to practically run into Hanbin's arms. Tightening the hug, needing more the other's warmth, slowly Hanbin hugs him back and they both start to cry. But it doesn't matter because no one is there to see, they are both at each other's arms, safe from the world. 

"You are an idiot for not telling us" Hanbin says in hushed tones. 

"I know, I'm sorry" Jiwon apologises "Please hold me tighter" he asks and so Hanbin complies. 

Donghyuk now understands, he will never get that bond Hanbin has with Jiwon. He will never be able to beat him. And he will never be able to sooth or calm Jiwon like Hanbin does. But that doesn't mean that Donghyuk can't try. 

"Oh come on, I saved the day too, don't I get a hug?" Donghyuk whines and he earns a slap up the head from Chanwoo. Laughter ensumes and that lightens up the mood. 

And as soon as the glass is completely cleaned the party is back on. Only difference to get that something might have happened is only the way of Jiwon being impossible close to Hanbin. But nothing more. 

\-- 

"You didn't even left a piece of the cake for me??" Jinhwan asks incredulously.

"It's not our fault you were not here hyung!!" Jiwon laughs and Jinhwan swears that he will kill that happy virus at some point. 

"I was away doing buissness for **YOUR** request for a comedy booth!!!" Jinhwan says stressing every word. 

"Well maybe next time, go on buissness on a birthday free day" Hanbin says and he is literally nowhere near apologetic. 

Jinhwan just sighs. 

"One day, I'll have cake and I won't share with anyone of you! You will see!" the older said nodding to himself. 

\-- 

_2nd year of College -Before Hongseok-_

_"Hanbin..What are we?" Jiwon turns to look beside him._

_"What do you mean Jiwon?" Hanbin asks back, trying to avoid the question even though he has understand it's concept._

_"Are we boyfriends?" the question is so simple and Jiwon feels like he is back in middle school again._

_"No Jiwon. We are soulmates" Hanbin says, not looking at the older but at the grass hill infront of them._

_"What does that mean?" Jiwon tilts his head, obviously getting confused._

_"It means we are not boyfriends, you are free to date and I am free to date and we have no sex" the younger explained, he was never the best person for all those mushy things._

_"I see.." Jiwon says and he can not hide his dissapointment. "Hanbin can you promise me something?" he asks one more time eyes falling over at their interwined hands._

_"Sure, anything" an easy reply._

_"If we reach like out fifties and neither of us have something going on, can we like marry each other or something?" the older says and Hanbin can't find himself dissagreeing really._  
  
"Sure" he says, another easy reply. 

_"Can you promise" Jiwon looks at him now._

_"I promise" Hanbin says as he tightetns his grip on the older's hand, his eyes staring back at Jiwon's brown orbs._

_And really that's all Jiwon ever wanted as he smiles a smile so bright that even the moon infront of them is jealous of._

_"I love you" Jiwon whispers._

_"See now you had to go ahead and make it mushy, didn't you?" Hanbin teases but Jiwon doesn't say anything, he has won this fight._

\-- 

"How did you end up with him again?" Donghyuk asks and Jiwon swifts uncomfortably in his spot. 

"From a party.. How did you?" curious eyes rise to meet with bright brown ones. 

"Same. You think he is going around at parties searching for boyfriends?" Donghyuk asks and laughs at the same time. Jiwon doesn't really find it that funny but laughs along anyway. 

"Thank you for kicking his balls" Jiwon smiled and Donghyuk laughs harder. 

"That prick deserved it! And honestly I did it more for me than you" the younger informs him. "So a toast to future boyfriends!" he says as he downs his glass with one go. 

"To future boyfriends" Jiwon repeats and pats Donghyuk's back soon after, "I won't get drunk for you tho" he says and Donghyuk is already rolling in the floor laughing. 

Jiwon thinks that maybe someone should take him home. 

\--

"So are you going back?" Junhoe asks the male infront of him while sipping his beverage. 

"Yes, I mean after what Hanbin and Donghyuk did and the way you guys helped" Jiwon laughed at the memory "The school council kicked him out for attempting teacher-student relationship. The substitue teach is very good too, I'm going to get my degree this time around."  he smiled at the younger infront of him. "And then you" he poked Junhoe's nose as he spoke " are going to be tasting my magical creations and not those frozen things Jinhwan hyung orders from god know where"  Junhoe smiled at him. 

"I'll be glad to taste anything from you hyung! And don't worry, that's what family is for, taking care of each other!" 

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Yunhyeong comes all dressed up from the bathroom and gives a chaste kiss on the younger's lips.

"I bet you couldn't" Junhoe jokes, standing up to meet his date. 

"Have fun you two and be careful~" Jiwon smiles and waves them goodbye.

"Yeh, yeh we are leaving! Thank you for closing up for me again" Yunhyeong chuckled and the thanked the other as he was pulled far away from the small cafe by his date. 

"if I didn't know any better I would say Junhoe was in, in our little alone time" Hanbin said coming out from the storage room, Jiwon seems to be looking weirdly at him. 

"Oh!" Hanbin exhailes. "I don't know better...I see" Hanbin says and Jiwon giggles. 

"Hanbin ah" Jiwon calls after him. 

"What is it this time?" the younger asks coming inside the counter and starts cleaning some glasses. 

"I love you" Jiwon almost breaths it. 

"I know" is all Hanbin says and a smile ghost both their lips as they continue to clean up, before going home. 


End file.
